


In Your Arms

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [9]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Moresomes, Other, POV Alec, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   “But this is the part of you I like best, Dean,” he brushed his lips over Dean’s bicep again, whispering his next words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

 

  
It didn’t happen like this often.  Not with them.  They didn’t seek one another out, didn’t try to find one another for comfort or care.  Normally, when it was the two of them there was a need to fight, a need to bruise and hurt and know the other could take the damage. 

 Dean pulled him close, his body settling behind Alec and Alec allowed him to do it.  They weren’t usually like that.  Dean was more likely to get out of bed than to cuddle with him, on the occasion they actually made it to a bed.  It wasn’t a complaint, but an understanding of who they were together.

So the times when Dean held him like this were times he treasured.  The times when it was just the two of them, able to take their time, to touch and taste and feel, they were to be cherished. 

Part of him felt the need to get up, to find Priestly and Jensen and make sure they were safe, even though he knew they were in the complex and they were fine.  He knew Dean had the same instincts, the soldier in them both needing to protect their civilian counterparts, even if they were no longer strictly civilians. 

Dean must have felt him tense because his lips brushed over Alec’s barcode and his arms pulled him tighter.  “Stay, Alec,” he whispered softly.  “They’re fine.”

He pulled away slightly, but just enough to be able to turn around and look up at Dean.  “Gonna keep me here all day?”

Dean smirked, one hand moving up and down Alec’s side as he spoke.  “Maybe.  Priestly can handle the supply office for the rest of the day.”

“What about Jensen?”

“He can handle,” he waved his hand around vaguely, “whatever he’s handling without me.  And before you ask, no more training sessions today so I’m all yours.”

Alec leaned up, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth.  Dean smiled wider and Alec did it again, then followed it by kissing him firmly, letting his lips part to invite Dean inside.  Dean’s tongue slid between his lips and they kissed for long minutes, just letting the feel of one another pull them along.

When he finally pulled away, Alec let his forehead rest against Dean’s chest.  Dean’s breathing was relaxed and Alec leaned up slightly, pressing a soft kiss on Dean’s arm.

Dean frowned at him.  “What’s that for?”

“My favorite part of you.”

“My arm?”

Alec nodded.  “Not to say that your mouth isn’t amazing,” he trailed his fingers over his lips as he said it, then tracing up to his eyes.  “And your eyes are stunning.”

Dean’s grin was the same cocky, self-assured one they both wore, the one they knew was teasing and light and not at all serious, but it was hard not to push that to the front when someone was complementing you for looking just like them. 

“And your body, scars and all, are hot beyond belief,” he said as his hands moved down Dean’s chest.  When he reached his waist, he let his hands move back up to Dean’s arms though.  “But this is the part of you I like best, Dean,” he brushed his lips over Dean’s bicep again, whispering his next words.  “There is no place in the world I fee safe but here.”

Dean tense under him but Alec’s lips moved up his arm and across his collarbone until he was nipping at Dean’s jaw.  His lover relaxed at the onslaught and then Alec pressed another kiss to his lips.  When Dean looked at him, Alec smiled.  “We all know it, Dean.  Safest place in the world to be is in your arms.”

 

 

 


End file.
